


Cooking Lies

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Bucky leads Darcy to believe he can cook. Then she asks him to make dinner.





	Cooking Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Just an idea I had in my head for a little bit. Enjoy!

“Babe can you make that lasagna I love so much for dinner tonight?” Darcy asked Bucky as she walked out the door. She was already 15 minutes late to work but the morning activities were worth it.

“Of course. Not a problem. Have fun at work.” Bucky replied kissing Darcy and leading her towards the door.

“See you for dinner. I’ll provide dessert.” She said with a wink and shut the door.

‘O shit, O shit.’ Bucky had led his girlfriend of 1 year to believe he could cook ever since their first date. He wasn’t mentally ready to leave the tower, so Darcy came to his apartment where there was a meatloaf in the oven. Steve’s meatloaf. Which he then served to Darcy and just didn’t correct her assumption that it wasn’t Bucky’s.

See the little punk had learned how to cook from his mother since he couldn’t go outside, when his mom died he moved into an apartment with Bucky and had dinner on the table every night, so he could feel useful. This meant that Bucky couldn’t cook. Steve had made everything that Bucky served to Darcy. Which usually wasn’t an issue, except this week Steve was on a mission.

Bucky hit the internet, had Jarvis order everything he could find that related to lasagna and began to panic.

‘What the hell does oven ready pasta mean?’  
‘350 for 1.5 hours, that takes forever!’  
‘Do I spray a lasagna pan or does it not stick?’

By the time he had something in the oven Darcy was at the door.

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Bucky greeted while trying to block Darcy from the disaster in the kitchen.

“Bucky what’s in the kitchen?” Darcy tried to peer around his shoulder.

So much for being a super spy. “Nothing, nothing.” He said to Darcy’s back as she stepped around him and promptly burst into laughter.

There was sauce on the ceiling, cheese over every surface. Noodles stuck to a pot and a cleaning bot that gave up and is hiding under a chair.

“What…What happened?” She said between laughs.

“I can’t cook.” Bucky mumbled at the floor. “I’m sorry I have been lying to you, it’s all Steve.”

“I know. Steve told me after the first date, apparently he can’t keep secrets from people he considers friends.”

Bucky’s head shot up. “You knew.”

“I knew. Don’t worry about it. Let’s order takeout and watch Netflix. Maybe by then the bot will come out from under the chair."

“If you knew then why you didn’t say anything?” Bucky was confused.

Darcy shrugged. “I figured you would tell me eventually. Couples have kept worse secrets. 

Besides I forgot Steve was on a mission this week. He owes me a lasagna for helping him with his last date.” 

She walked over to the fridge and grabbed 2 beers heading to the couch, grabbing takeout menus on the way.

She looked at Bucky who hadn’t moved. “You coming babe?”

Bucky looked at the woman who accepted everything about his 100-year-old ass. She was perfect, and he couldn’t imagine a life without her.

“I love you” He said with a fond smile.

“I know. Now buy me some food.” She replied with a smile.

If Bucky lying about his cooking ability was the largest problem they had then everything would be alright. Besides Steve comes back in five days and he could cook them food.


End file.
